nastybusinessfandomcom-20200216-history
Resources
Knowledge is power. Educate yourself. "It is illegal to threaten, blackmail, or otherwise coerce another person into paying money, giving up property, or committing any act against their will." :::::::: - Clark & Clark, criminal defence attorneys Fuck-Bot: Getty Images Scam : A brief introduction from a friendly robot to the Getty Images extortion scheme. Short, funny, and to the point. StopGettyImages.com : An overview of the Getty Images demand letter scheme. There is a link to the U.S. Copyright Office database where you can check whether Getty's copyright claims to images in question is true. extortionLetterInfo.com : A great site "dedicated to reporting information and providing commentary on Getty Images (and other stock photo) Settlement Demand Letters". Getty Image Settlement Demand Letter: Scam or For Real? : "This is not a hoax, but it is a scam." An overview of the Getty Images practices of "bullying innocent copyright infringers and engaging in barely legal extortion tactics". By Lahle Wolfe, About.com. Are You Being Set Up For Copyright Infringement? : Another article by Lahle Wolfe at About.com on shady and unethical practices by Getty Images. Lahle points out, "It is illegal to use robots to locate and "harvest" email addresses or other personal information online." Let's sue the bastards for invading our digital homes! Can I Ignore a Getty Settlement Demand Letter? : A few suggestions about how to react to the Getty's Settlement Demand Letter. By Lahle Wolfe, About.com. Here's a good one: "Getty will listen more closely...when they hear your response through an attorney who may also remind Getty of words such as, harassment, falsely accused, extortion, tort, and counter suit." A Settlement Demand Letter Is NOT A Court Order To Pay : "Getty would have to prove there was a legal basis for demanding 2,122 percent more than the image was worth, and 400 percent more than the $200 minimum damages that they may be entitled to under the law." By Lahle Wolfe, About.com. Are Getty Images Settlement Demand Letters Extortion? : Yes, they are! Read about the difference between cease & desist order and settlement demand letter. By Lahle Wolfe, About.com. How to avoid legal demands of Getty Images and other photo copyright problems : "Ignore any pictures by Getty Images; don't buy them, don't use them on your website, and don't copy them." The Getty Images copyright scam : A photographer's opinion: "I don’t really want to be supporting a company that engages in this kind of extortion." Getty Images hate : You can let off your steam there at amplicate.com. But keep in mind that words are cheap. Collective action is what would get the Getty Images extortion scheme killed. ...and here's some bullshit from the trolls of the scam operators Are Getty Images operating a scam? : Of course not! Getty Images and their cronies are greedy decent, law abusing abiding corporate citizens that pursue pure profits at any cost social good. Kiss em in the butt, say, I love you, and give them your lunch money! Getty Images CEO On Building A Company That Lasts : Yeah, right... They will last until their business model that is based on lies and extortion collapses. Until then, Getty Images is a supreme role model for those who want to beef up their business by extorting small businesses, nonprofits, and individuals.